


The Waiter (Part 2)

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [39]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Flirting, Fluff, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, this was so soft please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: After saving Yeonjun from a date-gone-wrong, Soobin enjoys the start of winter and spending time with his new boyfriend.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	The Waiter (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request to have a fall/winter-themed fic, so I combined it with the plotline of my fic 'The Waiter' because I just loved it so much I wanted to do a follow-up! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Not edited. 
> 
> Leave prompt requests here! [ CC.](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)

The skyline looked beautiful. The windows were slightly frosted from the cold, but Soobin could still see the snowflakes drifting down over the city, and it made him smile. It was nearing his favourite time of the year, that wonderful period between Chuseok and Christmas, when the air cooled and the days shortened. When Soobin could wear a sweater every day, and curl up next to his fireplace every night with a cup of hot tea and a really good book. It was the holiday season, and an air of excitement had begun to trickle into everyday life, making even the most menial tasks more enjoyable.

The restaurant prepared for its busiest season, introducing the special holiday menu, and adding a few new cocktails and wines to the refreshments list. Each waiter swapped out their black bowtie for red ones, and Soobin took it upon himself to replace the standard scentless candles with ones that made the entire lobby smell like light vanilla and cinnamon. Not enough to be overwhelming, but just enough to add a bit of hominess. He had several of the same candles back at his apartment that were nearly burned down to the ends he enjoyed them so much.

As he finished the last weeks’ reports, he thought about hosting a pre-holiday dinner for his friends. Yeonjun would love to have an excuse to cook an extravagant meal and Soobin had been working so much lately he hadn’t had time to arrange a get together with his closest friends. Sure, he saw them every day at work, but that was different. They had fallen behind on their DND sessions ever since Soobin’s evenings were suddenly filled with a rambunctious and enthusiastic new addition to his life.

Yeonjun had fallen into his life so effortlessly Soobin oftentimes mused that it was pre-destined for them to meet. They were so compatible it was almost scary, the way they just _knew_ what the other was thinking even after only a few weeks of getting to know each other. Now, several months into their relationship, Soobin had essentially developed a sixth sense that revolved exclusively around what Yeonjun was feeling and thinking. And it went both ways. The boy was so thoughtful, always waiting up for Soobin when he had his closing shifts, and always making time to stop by the restaurant whenever he finished his dance classes early.

He transformed Soobin’s kitchen into a five-star restaurant that could arguably compete with the one Soobin worked at, at least once a week, leaving Soobin’s fridge full of food and his stomach more satisfied than it had been in years. Yeonjun insisted he loved cooking for the younger, and that he didn’t require anything in return because he wasn’t “doing Soobin a favour”, he was “being a good boyfriend”. But Soobin was nothing if not considerate, and so he took it upon himself to treat Yeonjun as often as possible. Whether that be through taking him on dates around the city or inviting him over for movie nights (that usually ended up with both of them completely ignoring the movie in favour of paying attention to each other), Soobin showered the boy with as much attention as he deserved, and Yeonjun absolutely ate it up.

Case in point, they made a good couple. Soobin had never been happier, and he was so excited to spend the holiday season with someone he cared about so much. Even Beomgyu’s incessant teasing had stopped bothering him.

He pushed away from his desk, stifling a yawn as he went out to go see how the last few guests were faring. The restaurant would close in twenty minutes, but nobody could leave until the final guest did. Soobin didn’t normally mind waiting, but now that he knew he had someone who was waiting for _him_ , he had started to develop a few impatient habits. Such as making sure everyone had finished their closing duties to the best of their abilities even before it was closing time. He did his best not to micro-manage, and the staff sympathised with him, but sometimes he got a bit flustered and stressed. Yeonjun reassured him that he didn’t need to rush, but Soobin couldn’t help that he desired to be back in his presence as quickly as possible.

Beomgyu kept telling him that that feeling would fade, but Soobin wasn’t sure if he believed him. It wasn’t like he had anything to go off of as proof, after all, considering the furthest he’d gotten with Taehyun was still just ogling at him from across the room.

He walked out of his little office and went to the bar, where Beomgyu was kneeled over, counting the bottles of flavoured syrups. Soobin stepped behind the counter, going to check the till and make sure it was all closed out. The bar always closed an hour earlier than the floor and the kitchens. “I had someone order six Long Island iced teas, so we need more tea leaves,” Beomgyu said, putting the bottles of syrup back. Soobin giggled, shaking his head as he punched in the code to unlock the register. “Someone was going through it, apparently,” he replied, gathering all of the bills into his hands to start counting them.

Beomgyu only hummed, moving past Soobin to continue counting inventory. Soobin checked and double-checked the amount of money in his hand versus the amount on the screen, before nodding and returning it all back. He made a note in the system, before locking it back. “Beomgyu-ah,” he said, turning a bit to look at the boy. Beomgyu lifted his head, pausing his ministrations as he raised his brows. “Do you want to come over tomorrow? I was thinking of having a get-together since it’s been so long,” he invited. Beomgyu contemplated for a moment, eyes flickering over to where Taehyun was cleaning the host stand, before he looked back at Soobin. “Who else will be there?” he asked slowly, eyes narrowing a bit.

Soobin sighed, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. “Obviously Yeonjun-hyung, and then Hyuka and Taehyun, you know that,” he answered. Beomgyu blinked, chewing his lip for a moment. “Have you asked the others if they’re able to come yet?” he said finally. Soobin stared at him, before smirking a bit, leaning forward and dropping his voice even though nobody was near them. “Why? You aren’t gonna come unless Taehyun is gonna be there?” he teased. Beomgyu’s eyes widened as he grabbed a dish towel and threw it at Soobin. Soobin ducked, laughing, as Beomgyu grabbed his clipboard and shoved past him. “Maybe I just don’t want to be a third wheel if I’m the only one to show up!” he hissed.

Soobin laughed, pivoting and going up to ruffle Beomgyu’s already messy hair. “You’re so cute when you’re lying,” he cooed. Beomgyu pushed him away, scowling at the rows of whiskey. “Leave me alone and I promise I’ll show up,” he said, still glaring at the alcohol. Soobin beamed, patting his shoulder as he passed. “Great!” he cheered, going to invite Hueningkai and Taehyun.

When he got back home a little after midnight, he pulled out a container of leftover japchae and stuck it in the microwave to heat up. As it did, he changed out of his uniform and into some pajamas, pulling out his phone and sending Yeonjun a text letting him know he had gotten home safely. He covered up a yawn as he dragged his feet back to the kitchen, getting the container out of the microwave and grabbing some chopsticks. He blew on the food to cool it down as he fell onto his couch, tucking his feet under him and watching as the snow continued to fall outside of his window. His phone buzzed, and he smiled as Yeonjun sent him a slew of texts asking him about his day and telling him how much he missed him.

The two texted as Soobin ate and as he brushed his teeth and got into bed, and right before he fell asleep, he wished Yeonjun sweet dreams and told him to let himself in in the morning whenever he came over. He snuggled up, wishing he was holding but Yeonjun but understanding that they couldn’t spend every single night together. It was okay. He had his heated blanket and the scent of cinnamon lingering in the air and snow was falling outside and it was the most wonderful time of the year.

He felt someone moving his blankets, accompanied by a few muffled giggles, before suddenly a body was worming its way into Soobin’s embrace and a face was nuzzling into his neck. Even though he was still pretty much asleep, Soobin hummed in satisfaction and wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s still squirming body. The older giggled again, reaching and pulling the blankets back up and drowning them in comfortable heat. Soobin let his legs tangle with Yeonjun’s, and when the boy finally relaxed in his arms Soobin felt sleep trying to pull him under again.

Yeonjun didn’t seem to mind, his soft breaths hitting Soobin’s collarbones as he settled against him, hair tickling Soobin’s chin. And when they both woke up an hour later, a thick layer of snow covered every surface outside and the heated blanket had turned off so both of them were shivering a bit, toes cold.

“I don’t wanna get up,” Soobin pouted, pressing his face into his pillow. Yeonjun chuckled, rubbing Soobin’s arm. “So don’t,” he replied. “You’re off today, right?” Soobin nodded, carefully rolling onto his back. Yeonjun sat up, hair sticking out in different directions and face adorably squished on one side. He yawned, before throwing the covers back and getting up, going to Soobin’s closet. Soobin watched him, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He smiled as he saw Yeonjun pull one of Soobin’s sweaters down, layering it over his own. He returned, switching the heated blanket back on and crawling his way on top of Soobin, straddling his waist.

Soobin blushed, balancing Yeonjun and staring up at him. The older rested his hands on Soobin’s chest, leaning forward a bit. “What time is everyone coming over?” he asked, voice a little lower than usual. Soobin swallowed, heart speeding up a bit. “Um, not until five,” he replied. Yeonjun smiled then, moving his hands to Soobin’s face. “Perfect, I get you all to myself until then,” he said, before closing the distance between them.

“I am absolutely one hundred percent _not_ driving back in this, Soobin-hyung,” Beomgyu said, holding a cup of alcoholic hot chocolate as he stared out at the raging blizzard. Soobin giggled, carefully setting up the dungeons and dragons board, passing around pieces of paper and pencils. “You can all crash here, I have a guest room and a very comfortable couch, now get over here so we can start!” he said. Kai smiled, clapping his hands loudly. “I call the couch!” he said, before gathering together his materials and starting to write out his character.

Beomgyu turned around, eyes wide as he shook his head and sat in his spot across from Taehyun. “I want the couch! I, uh, snore!” he stuttered. Soobin blinked at him, smirking just a bit. If there was ever an opportunity to get back at Beomgyu for all of his endless teasing, it was now. “No, you don’t,” he replied. Beomgyu glared at him, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Taehyun smiled gently, arranging his little station neatly. “Don’t worry, hyung, I’m a really quiet sleeper you won’t even know I’m there,” he promised.

Beomgyu turned bright red before busying himself with creating his character, and Soobin giggled. Yeonjun swatted him, before leaning in and reading the directions Soobin had written out for him. “I still don’t really understand this, babe,” he said. Soobin smiled, rubbing Yeonjun’s back and once again going over the basics of dungeons and dragons. The older nodded along like he knew what Soobin was saying, but Soobin was prepared to assist him the entire time. He was just happy the boy agreed to play.

About halfway through the campaign, they all decided they needed a food break, and Yeonjun went and passed around bowls of bibimbap pre-prepared that afternoon after his and Soobin’s escapades. “Mmm, this is so good, hyung! Ryunique should hire you as a chef!” Kai exclaimed. Yeonjun giggled, swallowing before he thanked Kai. Soobin smiled, kissing the boy’s cheek, before brushing his hair behind his ear. Yeonjun smiled at him, scooping up a bite and waiting for Soobin to open his mouth. Soobin rolled his eyes, but did as he was told, and let Yeonjun feed him the bite.

It was delicious, and if Yeonjun didn’t have a great job teaching dance lessons, he probably would have actually considered hiring him. When they all finished, Taehyun offered to do the dishes, and after a nudge from Kai, Beomgyu went to go join him, pretending like he didn’t want to. Kai had to call his mom to let him know he was staying the night, and so while everyone was off doing their things, Soobin and Yeonjun stood in front of the window, looking out at the blizzard.

Soobin stood behind Yeonjun, arms wrapped around his waist and chin resting on his shoulder. Yeonjun sighed happily, leaning into the embrace and kissing Soobin’s cheek. “It’s so pretty,” he said. Soobin smiled, squeezing Yeonjun. “Would it be cheesy if I said it’s not as pretty as you?” he joked. Yeonjun pretended to gag, before twisting a bit to rest his head on Soobin’s shoulder. “You know, I’ve always been single during the holidays,” he said, locking his arms around Soobin’s waist now.

Soobin grinned, still looking out as the blizzard only got stronger, the wind whistling. “There’s still two months until Christmas, hyung,” he said. Yeonjun pinched his side, pressing closer. “Don’t even tease,” he pouted. Soobin chuckled, leaning his cheek on the top of Yeonjun’s head. “It’ll my first time not being single, too,” he whispered. He saw Yeonjun smile in the blurry reflection of the glass, and he smiled too.

A few minutes later, Kai got off the phone and Beomgyu and Taehyun returned from washing the dishes, sharing some laughs. Soobin and Yeonjun shared a glance, before hiding their smiles and sitting back down to finish the game.

“Under no circumstances will I cook any of you breakfast if you wake me up before nine, understand?” Yeonjun called from Soobin’s doorway. Soobin chuckled as he blew out the candle on his nightstand. He heard Kai call back an affirmative, and Beomgyu just told Yeonjun to shut up because he was trying to sleep. Yeonjun giggled, before closing the door and going to sit next to Soobin.

Soobin turned on his heated blanket, before slipping his glasses on and picking up the book he was currently reading. Yeonjun grabbed his choreography notebook, flipping to his newest routine and grabbing his pencil, adding some notes. It was extremely domestic of them, if you asked Soobin, and it made his heart soar. To just be able to share a space and enjoy each other’s company as they did the things they loved, it was everything to him. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was that Yeonjun walked into his restaurant that one night months ago.

“How much you want to bet Beomgyu and Taehyun are going to fuck in your guest bed?” Yeonjun suddenly said. Soobin sputtered, eyes widening as he bookmarked his page and gaped at Yeonjun. The boy looked back, raising his brows. “What?! The sexual tension was ridiculous tonight, did you not notice?” he said. Soobin fish-mouthed, before groaning and putting his book aside as he fell back onto his pillows. “Great,” he moaned. Yeonjun giggled, going back to writing out his choreography. “Sorry, babe,” he said, not sounding sorry at all.

Soobin only sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He pulled the blankets up a bit, before closing his eyes. Yeonjun wrote a few more things, before Soobin heard him put his notebook aside and turn off his lamp. It wasn’t technically his lamp, since they didn’t live together, but Soobin was glad Yeonjun always made himself right at home. It’s exactly what he wanted, and he knew one day they would live together. He wasn’t sure when, but he had started thinking about it more and more.

Yeonjun laid down, before cuddling up to Soobin, who turned to be the little spoon. A pair of lips pressed behind Soobin’s ear, and Soobin turned his head just enough, searching. Yeonjun let out a little laugh, before kissing Soobin sweetly. Soobin melted into it, kissing back softly, letting Yeonjun tilt his face to kiss him more. He tasted like mint toothpaste and the hot chocolate he had had earlier, along with an underlying tone of just _Yeonjun_. Soobin couldn’t really describe it, but he was addicted, and when he parted his lips for more, Yeonjun didn’t waste time before slipping his tongue past his lips and deepening the kiss.

The next morning, Soobin groaned as he rubbed at his neck, glaring at Yeonjun through the mirror. “You couldn’t have left a hickey in a less obvious spot?” he complained, rubbing at it again as if he could make it disappear. Yeonjun spit into the sink, rinsing his mouth out. “Aw, I’m sorry, baby,” he said, wiping his mouth and giving Soobin a minty kiss. Soobin kissed him back, of course, before getting dressed.

The two walked out to a bright living room, the snow reflecting the sunlight almost blindingly. Kai was still passed out on the sofa, and Yeonjun went to wake him while Soobin braced himself and opened the door to the guest room.

Instead of seeing the remnants of a sexual escapade, Soobin was surprised to see the two boys fully clothed, lying next to each other. They weren’t cuddling, but their sides were pressed together and Soobin could see that they were holding hands. It was actually really sweet, so he only smiled and closed the door quietly. He went out to the living room, said hello to a very sleepy Kai, and then met Yeonjun in the kitchen.

“Do we need to bleach the room?” the older asked, getting out ingredients for omelets. Soobin smiled, before shaking his head. “Actually, no,” he replied. Yeonjun’s eyes widened, before he returned the smile. Soobin started a pot of coffee, and lit one of his candles, before going to help his boyfriend make breakfast. He was more content than he had been in a long time.


End file.
